


Breaking if I Try to Convey It

by shelbsofawesome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Paranormal, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbsofawesome/pseuds/shelbsofawesome
Summary: When his earlier reading foretold him seeing his fellow Supernova in a compromising position, Hawkins must admit he did not expect this turn of events.
Relationships: Basil Hawkins/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Breaking if I Try to Convey It

“Are you going to continue to be a tease, Trafalgar?” 

A devilish grin dances on to the dark haired man’s mouth. “Whatever do you mean?” Law is laying back on the bed, his arms behind his head with his leg crossed over his knee. “I’m the one waiting for the “Magician” to pull an animal out from somewhere. But between you and me, I’m hoping it’s a snake instead of a rabbit. A thick, long snake.”

When his earlier reading foretold him seeing his fellow Supernova in a compromising position, Hawkins must admit he did not expect this turn of events. Thinking he would find Law attacked by Marines in the nearby port, Hawkins docked in order to either dispose of a rival or gain a substantial favor from the feared ‘Surgeon of Death.’ Instead, he encountered a flirtatious Law in a tavern. Confused that his reading was inaccurate, Hawkins did not linger in the other man’s company. Everything about his essence radiated unrest that Hawkins didn’t need his cards to foresee.

He had just finished a shower and was retiring for the night when the man appeared in his bed. Even with Law’s aura screaming warning signs, Hawkins could not sense any ill intentions from the man. There was no fear in his presence to be aboard a rival’s ship. Hawkins questions consulting his cards for his next move. 

As if Law can read his mind, he speaks again. “What about what you want?” Those golden eyes are piercing in the glow of candlelight. Hawkins cannot deny that he physically wants the man. Having run-ins with the Heart Pirates in the North Blue, Hawkins had always admired the nonchalant attitude their captain carried even in the face of extreme danger. 

Hawkins had taken up reading Law’s fortune periodically. No matter the odds he faced, Law always persevered. It was enchanting. No, Hawkins would not refute his personal desire for the man before him. But the aura exuding from his physical form is unstable and can only bring about ruin. 

“Want me to make it easier on you?” Law grins as a blue haze covers him and his clothes are deposited across the room replaced by a bottle of oil. He tosses the oil casually to the blond as he uncrosses his legs to put himself on full display. 

A faint, uncontrollable flush spreads across Hawkins’ body as he gazes down. Unable to look away as Law reaches over to the nightstand to grab a lit candle. Locking eyes with Hawkins, he slowly tilts the candle over. Law only breaks eye contact to throw his head back with a loud moan as the hot wax drips freely onto his chest.

“Still need to ask your cards what to do next?” Law’s pupils are blown wide as his body vibrates with pleasure. His erect cock already leaking on his taut stomach. 

“I assure you, I know what I am doing.” Hawkins goes to grab the candle out of his hand but is stopped by Law interlacing their fingers together and pulling him closer. 

“Good.” Law’s other hand loosens the towel to stroke Hawkins’ hardening cock. “At least your dick is less inscrutable than your face.” Hawkins’ wrist twists to pour more of the wax onto Law’s body at the comment. He is rewarded with Law’s body writhing in pleasure at the pain.

“Ah, fuck, get down here and wreck me.” He only loosens his grip on the candle but keeps jerking Hawkins’ off. Hawkins places the candle back on the stand to avoid setting a physical fire to match the heat he feels in his core. With his now free hand, Law’s thumb lightly brushes the black marks above his eyes. 

“I wondered if these were tattoos or you painted them on every day.” Law muses, an uncharacteristic warm smile on his lips. “Seems we both like needles.” His thumb moves down to examine Hawkins’ sharp nose. 

“Turn over.” If Hawkins is able to keep any wits about him, he cannot have the man staring so intently at him. Those roving golden eyes drinking in the naked sight of the man above him. Hawkins knows his physical appearance is not attractive. He has known since he was a child, ridiculed for a face he cannot change. He prefers to judge people based on their auras and actions.

“Do you not want to watch me come off just your dick?” Law finally removes the hand pleasuring Hawkins to join his other on his face. The tattooed hands tangle in the long blonde hair to pull him even closer. The light kisses Law places on the triangular tattoos causes Hawkins to gasp. “I’m told I make the best faces.” He whispers against his lips before his tongue dives in.

Law kisses like an expert, making sure his tongue connects with every inch it can reach. His own hands trace the tattoos and hardened wax underneath him as Law continues to ravish his mouth. A tattooed hand releases from his hair to grab the bottle of oil Hawkins dropped on the bed. 

It does not take long to fully prepare his fellow Supernova. Law relaxes after the first finger and by three is covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Hawkins is enraptured by the sounds he can elicit from the man by a simple curve or twist of his digits. He had never been with another as verbally responsive as Law.

“Ah, ah I’m ready, fuck me.” Hawkins pulls back to slick himself up and watches a predatory grin appear on Law’s lips. A quick movement and Hawkins feels his back hitting the bed with a thud. Hands push his chest back down when he tries to sit up. “Actually, this way is better.” Law grins as he straddles Hawkins’ hips. “Just keep those red eyes on me, scarecrow.”

He may have meant it as a term of endearment but Hawkins immediately shuts his eyes. He feels a hand around his cock then sudden heat as Law grinds his hips down to fully sheathed him inside. A sharp exhale of breath is all the sound Hawkins makes at the sensation. 

“Yes, fuck, the weird ones always have the best cocks.” Law laughs out as he adjusts. Hawkins grimaces, his hands barely resting on the man’s hips. “Hawkins, look at me.” He feels lips brushing over his closed eyes. “I want you to watch me come apart.” He doesn’t move until Hawkins opens his eyes and takes in the sight of the man looking down at him. “There we go.” 

Candle light reflects off the gorgeous body above him. Law grins as he watches Hawkins’ body respond. His fingers grip tighter and he starts bucking up into the tight heat of Law’s insides. Tattooed hands never leave his face as Law rides Hawkins with deft precision. 

With every flex of muscle, his tattoos appear to be living spirals, curling around Law’s body, as active participants as the man is. The dark ink spills out beyond his skin to engulf Law with a black aura around him. Gray highlights flicker at the edges. Hawkins is utterly transfixed at the sight of the body above him. Law is beautiful, a living portrait and a deadly muse.

Fingertips ghost over Law’s hips and thighs. But Law needs no assistance to remain in place as his deceptively powerful thighs and stomach muscles hold him steady. Hawkins reaches out to touch the aura, to grasp its essence in his hands. To touch the spirit of this man. A part that he hides from everyone else but Hawkins can see it. His own violet aura bleeds into Law’s darkness. 

“Fuck almost there.” He pants out grabbing at Hawkins’ shoulders to pull their bodies together. The change in angle causes a sharp hiss to fall from both their lips as they move in reckless tandem. 

“You’re intoxicating, Law.” Hawkins wraps his arms around the man, their auras finally mixing to become a brilliant light show around them. Law may not be able to see what Hawkins can but he is certain the other man feels the metaphysical shift in their beings. 

“Fuckkk keep doing that.” Law cries out, his body vibrating in sensation. Those tattooed hands grip the sides of his face and Law is laying open mouth kisses on every inch of his face. It’s messy and uncoordinated, not like the methodical way he explored Hawkins’ mouth earlier in the night. Saliva and hot breath mix as both men reach their peak. Law is much louder in his ecstasy, moaning curses and praises as he releases on both of their stomachs. 

Flashes of warm red and orange light up the room when he comes and Hawkins sees the briefest of glimpses at who this man can become when he lets go. Almost as soon as the light appears, it is swallowed up again by the darkness permeating from within. Hawkins follows shortly behind with a cry of Law’s name as he releases deep inside the man. Their bodies and souls stay woven together for an eternity as both men come down from their high. Eventually, Law releases the sure grip he had on Hawkins’ back and lets him fall to the bed. 

“I thought this would feel rough, with your devil fruit and all.” Tattooed hands brush through the splayed long blond locks. “Gets a little coarser down here though.” Law smirks as a hand snakes down Hawkins’ stomach. Hawkins inhales deeply as he watches his own aura pulling back from the darkness. He must protect himself and not be drawn in further. “Hmm that good for you, too?” Law takes notice of his heavy breaths in an attempt to ground himself.

He needs to realign, consult what he knows, what he believes in because if given the option in this moment, he would choose only the darkness this man can give. Fingertips trace the tattoos above his eyes, his high cheekbones, and pointed nose as Law continues to explore his physical features with reverence. 

“When you’re coming, you can barely see the red in your eyes.” Law slyly comments and still doesn’t move off of him. Hawkins pushes up on the man’s hips to pull out of him. Law makes a slight groan at the loss but doesn’t break the intense eye contact. Unable to withstand the scrutiny further, Hawkins adjusts their bodies to get up and clean himself off. 

A huff of indignation escapes Law’s lips and he climbs off the bed as well. Instead of grabbing his own clothes across the room, he reaches for Hawkins’ billowy shirt hanging on a hook. When Hawkins returns, he stills at the sight of the white fabric against tan skin. He regains his composure as that ever present darkness seeps out of the hard lines of Law’s body.

“This is comfortable, I see why you wear them.” Law comments as he walks over to the candles. He waves a hand over the small flames without care that the sleeve could catch fire. His hand reaches out to the stack of cards placed in the middle but pauses before touching them. Hawkins admires the restraint the man rarely shows when he is curious.

“Do you wish for a reading, Trafalgar?” Hawkins ties the string on his trousers before sitting at the table. 

“Now I’m ‘Trafalgar’ again? Thought we bypassed the formalities once your dick was inside me.” Law sits on the table careful of the candles and various paraphernalia, his fingers itching to pick up the cards. “May I touch them?”

Hawkins wants to stop the man from touching another sacred part of him tonight but he cannot bring himself to say no. “Go ahead.” 

“Ooh Death, how foreboding. The Hanged Man? So scary.” Law sneers as he pulls two cards from the deck. Hawkins flinches at the casual way Law tosses the cards over with no respect to the power they possess. 

“Do not make light of what you do not understand. You may have sworn yourself to the world of science but I follow mysticism.” 

“I would rather have something tangible, what I can see, and touch.” Law punctuates his words with those damn hands returning to Hawkins’ face. 

He leans into the soft touches, closing his eyes to focus on the pads of Law’s fingertips, the short nails catching so delicately in strands of his hair. “Some things can’t be explained by worldly notions.” Hawkins murmurs under his breath before he can stop the words from spilling out. 

“Aww, you talking about us?” Hawkins opens his eyes to find Law’s staring into his very soul. A blush ignites Hawkins face at being heard. He has to stop this before he descends too deep, before he can no longer resurface. “I’m pretty enough for the both of us, don't you think?” 

That devilish grin returns and Hawkins feels the dark aura flicking across his own skin, threatening to ensnare him fully. A deep breath and he could let go. He could forsake all he knows to be true and follow this enigmatic man to the depths of Hell, itself. Candlelight flickers and he can feel the deck vibrating on the table. 

A future flashes in his mind, called to him without turning over a card. Law does not stay. Maybe he is present for tonight and tomorrow, but he will never be with him. The man does not contemplate Hawkins outside of a physical coupling. Trafalgar Law does not think of Hawkins on his journey and the realization hurts him deeper than he would ever admit. Hawkins turns his head, shaking off the intrusive hands and painful visions.

“Hey, I didn’t mean it like that.” Those cursed hands gently tuck his hair behind his ears. 

Hawkins reaches to turn over a card, hoping to reveal a positive outcome for the two men. His answer comes from The Hermit, reversed. “I think you should go.”

“Are you seriously going to turn down fucking me again because your cards tell you to?” Law rolls his eyes at the action.

Hawkins continues flipping over cards, every one spelling the trouble that Law will cause. He is unable to decipher which man the trouble relates to. Law kisses up the side of his neck clouding his judgment but Hawkins knows he will only bring further ruin on himself by reciprocating. 

“Our paths should not cross again but will.” Hawkins blankly states but does not elaborate that the next time they meet will be as enemies and not lovers. 

“Fine, fuck, I’m going.” Law pulls off the tunic, throwing it on the ground and Hawkins’ heart stutters. “You sure know how to ruin a mood.”

Not able to watch as Law leaves, Hawkins instead stares at the cards in front of him. He knows he made the correct choice but dreams of the improbably future.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh the next rare pair joining my harem is Lawkins. Totally codedredalert's doing. I love seeing their art and thoughts regarding Lawkins! This fic def takes inspiration from their head canons. 
> 
> Also I'm not super knowledgeable on Tarot and auras, I did research on both but please tell me if I made a grave error in my fic. 
> 
> Title taken from "Foreigner's God" by Hozier. Ahh such a good song and Idk it just gave me some Lawkins vibes.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shelbsOPawesome)   
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/shelbsofawesome)  
> [tumblr](https://shelbsofawesome.tumblr.com/)


End file.
